


Payback

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Hardcore, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a sequel to Outrage. Because payback had never been so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**_Payback_ **

**_NC-17_ **

**_Warnings: Too many to count? Hard yaoi. BDSM, BOYXBOY, you name it, I got it._ **

**_A/N:_ There it is** **! Took me years to type it out** **! Must have typos because I have a disease which prevents me from re-reading what I write. SO YES PEOPLE FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY LARGE GAPING HOLES.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its property of Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

 

He saw him even before he even entered the cafeteria. It was like a magnetic attraction that pulled the two together, that forced Naruto to look up from his plate of curry and rice and stop dead in his conversation with Kiba who was trying to cram up some last minute theories in analogical reasoning and grabbing his hair every five seconds when nothing went in. The duo had their exam in an hour and Naruto snickered sarcastically because even though he was rocking the same boat as Kiba, his thoughts took a sudden U-turn from the test and came to a halt when he saw Sasuke walking towards the counter.

Sasuke saw him even before the blond head looked up from his plate of curry and rice to stare at him. He stared at him a second longer, till those blue eyes glanced at him with surprise and it was at that very second when he schooled his features into one of indifference and blinked a couple of times looking past him towards the counter, pretending that he had never seen Naruto sitting there, _right there._ He smirked internally to himself. Even though it was spontaneous, he knew this was a sure shot way to rile up Naruto.

His ass clenched deliciously with the way Naruto had fucked him when he had all but showered praises upon Neji’s work without acknowledging Naruto’s. Coincidentally it was also the last time he got some action from his hot blond boyfriend and he could _kill_ to get some more. But schools had these necessary evils called exams and no amount of coaxing was able to deter Naruto from his studies. Apparently, even though the method had been effective in making Naruto angry enough to fuck the daylights out of Sasuke (which was filed away as an _amazing_ experience in Sasuke’s mind), it did put Naruto on an edge and compelled him to take his studies more seriously.

Naruto noticed the way Sasuke’s features turned into one of indifference as if he never noticed Naruto there and the way their eyes clashed for a second. He watched the way Sasuke looked up towards the counter with unseeing eyes, passing his table _almost_ brushing against him and his fingers tightened on his spoon with more force than he intended.

 _Damn this man! He ignored me again!_ Naruto thought as anger began to fill his insides.

He took out his phone and wrote a quick text and hit send. He was still seething with the fury when a boy dropped by his table and squealed at him. He was getting those a lot these days. Letters in his shoe box, random classmates dropping notes of confessions both male and females alike and to be very honest Naruto was beginning to get tired of it. However, right now this presented as the perfect opportunity. Besides Konohamaru was known to be an effeminate guy and _everyone_ in the school knew he had a thing for Naruto.

“Oh hi Konohamaru,” Naruto waved to Konohamaru who covered his mouth with his hands and looked like he would faint. Never had Naruto acknowledged anyone and least of all someone like Konohamaru. Having Naruto acknowledge him in a place as public as the school cafeteria was almost as good as saying that they were friends.

Beside Naruto, Kiba let out a yelp like a kicked puppy. He knew Naruto better than anyone else and he definitely knew Konohamaru was far from his type. He watched with a grimace as a lot of girls and boys began talking and pointing at their table.

Konohamaru squealed dreamily and Naruto winced internally. This guy was _loud_. He literally turned an uncomfortable shade of red. Naruto felt a little sorry for egging him on like that but the sole reason he resorted to such means was because he was slightly mad at the teacher who was too busy purchasing his lunch set to even pay attention to him.

Sasuke frowned internally when Naruto called out to Konohamaru. He knew about the advances students of both genders were making on him and the way he’d back off from all of this only because he was taken, even though he never mentioned their relationship to anyone.

But then again, Naruto chose the wrong person to provoke Sasuke. Konohamaru was a far cry from what Sasuke knew Naruto preferred. Effeminate men turned Naruto off. True he was a complete alpha in and out of bed with his towering height and blond hair and blue eyes, but that did not stop him from favoring men who were equally masculine in their appeal. Hence Konohamaru did not stand a chance.

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Sasuke handed in his meal ticket and the store lady gave him his plate with a bit of cooing adding extra curry to his plate and sighing dramatically. Having Konohamaru stand next to him gave him some advantage. From this angle he could easily check out Sasuke’s actions without becoming seemingly too obvious. But because he was so lost in gazing at that broad muscled back and thinking about what he could have Sasuke do the next time they decided to have a bit of fun, he missed what Konohamaru said.

He turned just in time to see Konohamaru flash a beatific smile at him just as Sasuke turned around to seat himself. The next thing he knew was that Konohamaru was placing a kiss on his cheek. Naruto panicked for the fraction of a second and then smirked as Konohamaru’s lips landed on his cheek.

Naruto’s concentration was now focused solely on the man who was walking up to their table. He knew that as their homeroom teacher Sasuke would have to take some action.

And Sasuke wanted to. That idiot had wanted to grab his attention and he was inclined to play along with his little game but that was fine till it was just in between them – which meant Naruto did not have to include dead lasts like Konohamaru in this little tirade. To top it off, seeing Naruto receiving a kiss from someone like Konohamaru sent a jolt of pure fury through his nerves causing him to stop himself from walking up to them and claiming Naruto in front of everyone.

The worst was not over. Practically everyone had witnessed the scene and as Naruto’s homeroom teacher he had no choice but to speak out.

“ _Uzumaki-kun_ , see me in my office _immediately_ ,” he said showing only a quarter of the anger he really felt and marched away from the cafeteria.

Naruto would be punished. Oh he’d make sure Naruto would be punished. Sasuke thought as his ass clenched in excited anticipation as he walked out of the cafeteria and into his office. Once he put his plate down, grabbed himself a cup of tea from the wending machine and was all set to eat, he pulled out his cell phone completely aware of the contents of the text message Naruto had sent him before he started hat little farce.

_‘You ignored me Uchiha’_

So this was payback, eh? Some of his anger cooled at the thought.

Sasuke picked up his spoon and mixed some rice and curry together before shoving it in his mouth. Just because he took it up the ass didn’t mean he couldn’t make Naruto beg for it. And beg Naruto would because that would be the only way he could be forgiven and Sasuke would get what he wanted.

He chewed slowly almost thoughtfully and smiled wryly against his spoon with anticipation.

Yes, some punishment it would be…

Casting a surreptitious glance around him, he took out his phone and typed a message before going back to his food.

_You broke a rule. See me Uzumaki…now_ _!_

* * *

Sasuke smirked internally when he saw Naruto freeze at the door. He slid his eyes from Naruto’s lust glazed ones and sauntered over to the table slowly, making sure to add that extra swag so that Naruto watched his every move.

“Lock the door,” sure enough a second later Sasuke heard the click of the lock.

Once he reached the table, he placed the clear buttplug he’d been holding and leaned against the glass top of his table. “Come here,” he beckoned Naruto and Naruto just nodded mutely before walking over like he was ordered to. He knew that breaking a rule meant he was at Sasuke’s mercy.

Sasuke pulled him close and seductively whispered in his ear, “Do you know what I’m going to do now Naruto?” he asked.

Naruto shook his head mutely. Internally he was dreading it. Sasuke always had a way with punishments. Even though it was Sasuke who did something, it was always Naruto who felt like he was being punished. Sasuke loved to torture.

Sasuke leaned forward once again and this time licked a strip of skin under Naruto’s ear causing all his blood to pool down south so fast that he felt light headed and his cock ached. He licked his lips in anticipation his heart beat increasing as Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto’s necktie around his hand bringing them closer still.

“I’m going to take that buttplug and shove it up my ass. It’s going to stay inside me till school ends today. But before that I’m going to suck your cock and you won’t touch me because you know that if you break the rule, you won’t get any sex.” With that, he bent down and unzipped Naruto’s pants pushed his briefs aside and pulled out his cock. He flicked his finger over the slit and took him in his mouth without wasting another moment.

Naruto shuddered and he would have almost come had it not been for Sasuke’s punishing grip at the base of his cock. Sasuke’s bossy tone turned Naruto on more than he’d ever admit. Standing there with Sasuke’s mouth on him, taking his length the entire way till Naruto could feel the back of the older man’s throat made him lose control. He pushed his hips forward moaning when Sasuke’s hand on his hip tightened to a point where he couldn’t move.

Sasuke licked the underside worshipping the crown with his tongue. He sheathed his teeth and sucked Naruto till his cheeks turned hollow. He let go of the cock with a pop causing Naruto to moan and then bent down to gently suck on Naruto’s balls taking each one into his mouth and lapping at it. He knew Naruto was close the moment the balls drew up swelling with their need. Naruto moaned loudly as if in pain and Sasuke withdrew completely standing back and gazing at Naruto’s glazed eyes.

Gently he cupped Naruto’s cheek and said, “You don’t get to come.”

Naruto had the argument at the tip of his tongue but he knew that everything he said that moment would only make Sasuke so mad that he’d be denied sex. He watched as Sasuke palmed his hardened shaft and slid the zipper down slowly almost teasing Naruto. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down revealing the black boxers Naruto knew Sasuke preferred. Naruto gasped when Sasuke slid those down as well and climbed on the table.

“Put it in me,” Sasuke said indicating towards the buttplug. Naruto shook his head in the negative moaning his need knowing that the simple knowledge that Sasuke’s ass would be filled with a buttplug drove him insane.

“I – I can’t,” he muttered his control slipping.

Sasuke raised a brow as if measuring Naruto’s words then shrugged and proceeded to do the task himself. He spread his ass with wanton and uncapped the tube of lube that was sitting on the table – something Naruto had missed till that moment – looked Naruto right in the eye while he squirted some out on his fingers and circled his puckering hole and slipped a finger inside moaning at the sensation of his fingers breaching his ass.

Naruto moaned as well. The sight was too erotic and he wanted nothing more than to push away Sasuke’s hand and insert his cock without lube or condoms. He wanted him and he wanted him _hard._ He fought the urge to take his own cock in his hands and just watched the show Sasuke was putting in front of him.

Sasuke’s eyes closed in bliss as he added another finger and made scissoring motions to open his passage to accommodate the buttplug just like he’d promised Naruto he would.

Naruto’s breathing was turning shallow by the minute. Sasuke with his pants and briefs around his ankles his ass cheeks spread apart and slowly slipping the tip of the plug inside him, his eyes closed in concentration and bliss. He was going to come. His cock ached and he forced himself to look away but his eyes were so drawn to the sight before him that it took every ounce of willpower he had to _not_ come. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something else. It was difficult with the way Sasuke’s breath hitched when the tight circle of muscles was penetrated and then Sasuke’s long sigh when the buttplug slipped in fostered by the lube he knew Sasuke had trickled over it.

“Open your eyes and look at me Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was liquid gold over gravel. A husky edge to it that only made it more difficult to think about _anything_ except the deed his partner was doing in front of him.

Once the device was set deep within the crevices of his chute Sasuke opened his eyes and stared directly into Naruto’s eyes.

“You may leave,” he ordered a dumb Naruto who was rendered completely without the ability to do so much as _think_ let alone listen to what Sasuke was saying.

“Huh?”

“Get out.” He said his voice cool and collected as he made a quick work of his clothes settling them in order and pushing the tube of lube back in the bottommost drawer.

Naruto whimpered. It was a needy call to mate and Sasuke’s cock jerked at the sound pre-cum slipping out before he could help it. He turned towards Naruto who was still rooted to the same spot with his cock straining hard begging for attention and release and said, “You might want to tuck that in before you leave.” He then turned his back to Naruto and Naruto knew he had been dismissed.

Naruto ran a hand across his face and studied Sasuke’s back, his eyes straying to the tempting ass where he knew that buttplug was buried. His pride as a dominant in the relationship was suffering but the rules they’d created stuck. And he had messed up. But such a severe punishment for a kiss on the cheek! And that too because of Konohamaru!

He growled low in his throat and Sasuke just turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “I believe I asked you to leave Uzumaki- _kun_ ,” he said his voice nonchalant laying emphasis on the ‘kun’ stating his role as a teacher only to rile Naruto up some more.

“We need to talk,” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned and regarded him with a blank look. “No we don’t. You broke a rule and now I’d rather you walked out before you break another rule of disobedience.” He stared pointedly past Naruto and towards the door.

Naruto narrowed his eyes growling low in his throat but he knew better than to argue. So he turned around and sauntered off his shoulders straight and his head high.

After the door closed, Sasuke huffed and sat down wincing slightly as the buttplug pushed in deeper brushing against his prostrate in the process. His hands shook as he picked up a paper from the table. Lord knew how close he’d come to almost begging Naruto to take him right there in his office. It was a miracle that no one had walked in on them during the entire span of time because that would mean trouble on so many levels that Sasuke couldn’t even fathom and that too not just for Sasuke but for Naruto as well.

Despite the haughty stance in which Naruto had taken his leave, Sasuke knew Naruto would not be able to concentrate on anything but the sight that he’d witnessed. He smiled slightly and gathered the papers he would need for his next class. Thankfully he did not have any lesson with Naruto’s class that day. He didn’t think he could look at his partner without losing his focus and he’d dammed if he let Naruto know just how much the punishment affected him as well.

With that thought in mind, he picked up the sheaf of papers he’d gathered and walked out of the class hiding his discomfort that came with every step he took reminding him of what was to come at night.

* * *

 

Naruto waited patiently for his club activities to get over. He loved basketball and owing to the fact that he was on the team, with the oncoming tournament the captain and his coach just pushed the team harder forcing them to play practice matches with other school’s team. He panted and wiped his face against the sleeve of his jersey. Much as he tried he couldn’t concentrate and his side wasn’t fairing very well. To add to that, he’d made a couple of fouls much to the captain’s annoyance. He knew that if he made another foul he’d be subbed out and not just for this match but for the tournament as well.

Yeah Uzumaki Nagato, captain of the basketball team and his senior was an asshole like that.

He caught the ball as Sui threw it at him knowing he was free. He dribbled past the boy with the dyed neon blue hair and took his position under the hoop only to confront Gaara the most forbidding opponent he’d ever encountered in his career of playing basketball. Red haired and menacing looking Gaara was as formidable in his play as his looks. Naruto had thought that the red haired guy wanted to be a pro basketball player in the future with all his focus and amazing ability but after talking to Gaara once when he bumped into the said guy near the vending machines after a game, he found out that Gaara wanted to be a doctor.

Heh, people were weird anyways.

He tried to dribble past Gaara but the red haired guy was way too past for him moving in to snatch the ball but Naruto showed some last minute reflex and managed to keep the ball taking his steps and shooting, only to miss and have the ball land in Gaara’s hands. He knew it was a wrong move but it was the only thing he could have done. Oh wait, he could have _passed_ the ball but his head was losing focus.

He sighed jogging towards the other side of the court for defense.

“Keep your head in the game Uzumaki! What crawled up your ass and died there?” Nagato’s voice cracked his reverie and he turned around to stare at his captain too caught up on the phrase “up your ass” to focus on anything. Nagato just shot him a furious look and bopped him at the back of his head. “Get your focus out from your ass and focus on the game before I throw you out!” he screamed and jogged ahead to defend their net.

Naruto looked down. Sadly it wasn’t his ass and _focus_ wasn’t the thing that Naruto wanted to pull out but then of course he couldn’t really mention it to Nagato and have his captain traumatized for life so he just kept looking down and jogging. This meant that he never saw the ball being passed at him. It was only when Kankuro of the other team grabbed it from right under his nose _literally_ and Nagato asked for a timeout and he was sitting on the bench after being subbed that he sighed wistfully and ran an agitated hand through his hair. Nothing was working in his favor and his cock’s ability to wake up with just a _thought_ of Sasuke or the mere mention of the word ‘ass’ he knew he was doomed.

He sighed again and studied his orange and black sneakers. Now that he was out of the game, it gave him plenty of time to make plans for the evening and oh what wonderful plans he had! He was going to _eat_ Sasuke tonight regardless whether or not the older man wanted it.

He smirked slightly and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair again, this time slowly and collectively. He stared ahead at the ongoing game with unseen eyes and made his plan of how he was going to take Sasuke. After two minutes, he regained consciousness of his surroundings and shifted slightly mortified at the tent in his shorts created by the wild ideas racing through his head and shifted his legs slightly to hide his erection before going back to adding toppings to his thoughts smiling wickedly.

Nagato jogged back to the defense position and he turned his head to the bench to find Naruto staring down at the floor with the evilest grin he’d ever encountered. A shudder of trepidation ran down his back and he was glad to have subbed Naruto out.

The guy was a lunatic.

* * *

 

Sasuke had done his planning and preparation really well.

At four o’ clock he’d finished his paperwork for the day, packed his work bag, switched off his computer and proceeded to walk home stopping by the grocery store en route and pick out a few things he needed to restock on. Once he was home, he’d stashed away his purchases in the appropriate cupboards and exactly at five o’clock he stepped in for a shower.

He had cleaned himself thoroughly and carefully making sure the buttplug stayed where it was. His cock was in a constant state of erection caused by the jolts it received when Sasuke walked or bent. He squeezed his hole around it reveling in the feeling. Soon the toy would be replaced by the real thing. The thought made his cock harder and he groaned fighting the urge to stroke himself.

He stayed in the bath till he was all clean and washed and then he stepped out of the bathtub mindful of the thing inside of him and wiped himself with a clean towel till not a drop of water stayed on him. Then he walked out to his bedroom to finish working out the last leg of his plan.

He walked to his nightstand and opened the last drawer pulling out all that he would need for his _adventure_ that evening and placed it on the nightstand. Once he had taken out everything he needed he closed the drawer and studied the items they’d need. He smirked as he studied the flogger, the gag, the blindfold, the collar along with the leather cuffs. Well, if he was putting on a display for Naruto, he’d rather go all out. He studied the wall clock. He had just enough time to get _dressed_ before his partner arrived all hot and horny and he was determined to blow Naruto’s mind tonight.

 _Blowing Naruto_ , now that thought had another appeal to it.

He started with binding his ankles first. Once they were done and adjusted so that they drew taut and yet were comfortable enough, he grabbed the collar and put it around his neck, the gag and the blindfold on following on top of his head and then he cuffed his one hand to the headboard and kept the other cuff close to the headboard knowing Naruto would do the job. He was careful to position himself on all fours and once everything was in order, the pulled the blindfold over his eyes, stuck his ass out and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. What could have been a couple of minutes later he heard the front door slam, the clumsy removal of shoes and a mad dash across the hall towards the bedroom. The sharp intake was the only indication Sasuke got in his state of semi-blindness. And he knew what that meant. It clearly meant Naruto liked what he saw. The next second he heard the clink of the belt and Naruto’s slow steps as he walked forward. He knew Naruto’s attention would be drawn to his ass to examine if the buttplug was still there before moving to the nightstand to see the object of the night. True Naruto was a true dominant but there were some aspects of the sex that Sasuke took the lead in. Besides, if Sasuke wanted to play there was no way in hell Naruto would complain.

Sasuke tensed a bit when Naruto ran his fingers down Sasuke’s back moving them towards his ass. He spread the cheeks gently to look for the prized pucker and sure enough the rim of the plug was visible. The sight turned Naruto on incredibly and he hurried to remove his pants and briefs moving to the nightstand to admire the flogger that lay there.

“Good choice,” he whispered and Sasuke smiled internally at the need in Naruto’s voice. He heard the pants and the briefs finally go down and then the bed dipped as Naruto leaned forward bracing a knee on the bed and cuffed Sasuke’s right hand to the bedpost. His fingers traced Sasuke’s spine delicately with his fingers and Sasuke heard him pick up the flogger and trace his pale skin with it. It felt good to feel the leather against his skin.

“I am going to flog you till your ass turns red and hot and sexy as fuck and then I’m going to pull out the buttplug and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days,” Naruto’s voice was a hoarse needy whisper against Sasuke’s ear and with a final touch of the flogger on Sasuke’s back, the flogger went up and smacked Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke bucked his lips. He was waiting for the pain, heck his dick was so painfully erect with anticipation that it was a miracle he hadn’t come already. The sting felt good, _really_ good in a long time. But before he could relish the heat that bloomed on his ass cheek Naruto struck again, this time a little lower on his balls. Sasuke mewled. He couldn’t help how good that felt. And then again and again Naruto went sometimes aiming for one cheek, sometimes both, sometimes his balls, the back of his thighs till Sasuke’s ass burned.

Saliva was dripping down Sasuke’s mouth his hands balled tight into fists, his back bent and his ass out in the open for display. When Naruto was done with the flogger, he dropped it on the floor and ran his hand along Sasuke’s butt cheeks. His cock dribbled pre-come. He turned Sasuke’s face towards himself and removed the gag and kissed the man, his tongue rolling around the older man’s in a frenzy, his hand moving down to tug on Sasuke’s cock, to run his finger over the head and dip his nail in the slit causing Sasuke to moan in the kiss and thrust his hips into Naruto’s grip.

He broke the kiss and said, “Now, do me now!”

Naruto nodded shifting behind Sasuke and pushing his ass cheeks aside to pull out the buttplug that lay deep in Sasuke’s rosebud. “Do you want me to use lube?” he asked from his position behind Sasuke causing the older man to turn his head and shake it in the negative.

“I need you raw,” he whispered softly.

Naruto positioned himself behind Sasuke. Gently he pulled out the buttplug smiling when the loss of the device caused Sasuke’s ass muscles t clench and unclench with the loss. He threw the plug on the bed and plunged himself inside Sasuke with a force that caused the bed to shake. He groaned when his balls bumped against Sasuke’s ass and he whispered, “God so good Sasuke!”

He set a relentless pace, too hard for a slow and languorous lovemaking session. He shifted his angle and Sasuke screamed when his prostrate was hit dead on. “There right there,” Sasuke cried as he matched Naruto thrust for thrust.

Naruto increased the pace going as fast as he could. He wanted to prolong this a bit and slow down but he knew his body needed it really bad. Especially since the scene in the afternoon and the added “punishment” which only served to keep him achingly hard throughout the game that he was ultimately thrown out of the team.

“I’m close,” he managed to mutter finding Sasuke’s cock and jerking it with his thrusts. Sasuke was screaming incoherent things and Naruto knew he was close too. He flicked his finger above Sasuke’s slit and Sasuke was screaming and coming against his belly and the sheets. His anal muscles clamped down around Naruto and Naruto gave one deep thrust as his come coated Sasuke’s passage screaming silently.

He bent his head and placed it in the space between Sasuke’s shoulder blades for a second and then lifted his body off Sasuke, popping his spent cock out gently and then bent down to unclasp Sasuke’s hands and feet. He worked on the hands first removing the leather and then examining the bruises and kissing each wrist, licking it gently to soothe the ache and then licking his way to Sasuke’s palm. He repeated the process with Sasuke’s other wrist too.

“I’m sorry I was careless,” he said and moved to the back to free Sasuke’s feet. He repeated the same process here, licking Sasuke’s ankles and kissing his feet.

 “But you know I love you, right?” he looked imploringly into Sasuke’s eyes as he lay him down gently on the bed and lay down beside him. “Besides it was just a kiss on the cheek!”

Sasuke stared right back. “That was not the problem. The problem is you expecting attention all the time even in places where you know I can’t give it. And when I couldn’t give you all the attention you needed, you resorted to get kissed by someone as despicable as Konohamaru.”

Naruto nodded quietly in apology moved forward and kissed Sasuke’s bruised wrists again. “Today was intense.” His mouth was curved in a blissful smile his eyes clouded.

Sasuke smirked and refrained from moving. Lord knew how he was going to be able to sit in his office or his classes tomorrow. He knew his backside would be too sore to even entertain the idea of sitting. But the sex, he closed his eyes I euphoria. It was hands down the best he’d ever had. Naruto in control really was the thing that turned him to no extent and this night just proved that correctly.

“You need to learn to stay more aware about yourself. This way you’ll only entertain more trouble,” he grumbled shrugging Naruto’s hand on his shoulder which had been drawing mundane circles or patterns on it. “Clean me,” he ordered. He was too sore and sleepy to move just yet.

“No way,” Naruto protested getting up and climbing on top on Sasuke. “Not till I’ve had another go,” he said scraping his nails down Sasuke’s torso and nudging the older man’s legs apart with his knees.

“We have school and I’m tired Naruto,” Sasuke argued but it was a moot point because Naruto was lightly scratching Sasuke’s thigh and Sasuke found his body rousing and reacting to Naruto’s touch.”

“Get away from me!” he protested and tried to move but Naruto was far too strong and Sasuke was far too spent. He gave up. “Okay fine, but don’t complain if I’m absent tomorrow,” he warned his arms coming up to Naruto’s shoulders pulling him down for a kiss.

“That’s not fair!” he whined but he placed a chaste peck on Sasuke’s lips. He lifted his head and smiled at Sasuke and bent down for another kiss. Just as his lips were about to touch Sasuke’s he muttered, “However on the other hand, I know it’s because of me that you won’t be able to walk without a very prominent limp Uchiha _sensei_. Now let me enjoy the pleasure of doing you with your come as the lube.”

He bent down and kissed Sasuke liking the way the older man opened his mouth up for him till the blond haired guy’s lower lip was caught between his teeth and bit down harshly.

“Get away from me Naruto!” Sasuke’s yell fell on deaf ears as once again Naruto proceeded to maul Sasuke.

* * *

 

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
